User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Opinion Hey Perchan. I was just wondering If you could check on the Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic and give me your opinion on what I have so far. Let me know when you can get to it. The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Perchan. Sorry about that.The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaah, My Bad. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, as you saw a minute ago, Perchan. I need some help with Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic. I mostly not sure what to do for the first Dragon Slayer Art I have. I was about to look at Iron Dragon Slayer for some help then decide agianst it, due to not wanting it to be to similar. Also can you explain more on what you mean about the whole shocking thing with emeralds?The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I see what you mean now. I understand what you are saying now. Thanks again. :) The Dawn Angel (talk) 16:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Perchan! I remember that you said that we would put elements into our Gem Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force. However, since I have Lightning, I'm not to sure what variations of it I shoud have. Oh, and also do you remember the suggestions I gave you for magic?The Dawn Angel (talk) 01:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thankies, I can see the user manipulating earth by implating emeralds into the earth, allowing them to mainpulate it and I wanted to know beacues I was going to use the one I gave you and create it soon.The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Per. I was wondering if you could give me some advice in the magic that I am working. I'm working on the magic that I gave you, the one where a person is able to form a weapon or armor from their past life. I'm calling it Person's Spiritual Identity (身霊元, Mireigen). RE: And again~ 1. Okay then, I was thinking a bit and decided that I won't use the Slayer Magic to my new character. 2. I am sorry for my bad grammar, I will work on it. 3. I want to ask you something. Sting, White Dragon Slayer of the Third Generation. It has been shown that he can use light for his attack, but at his first appearance. he ate a steel arrow, and then use another version of his Roar. As third generation Dragon Slayer, maybe, Sting possess two elements, and maybe, can enter a Dual Element Mode?[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 12:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you :) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 10:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan. I have found, that you created an article about "Divine Tools". First of all, it's cool article, and it is a big work of yours, nicely done. And, I want to ask you, сan I use two of them for my characters? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 12:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Perchan when I use the template and put my username in it says this template doesn't exist can you help me with this problemDragonhero1 (talk) 22:46, November 28, 2013 (UTC). Hey Perchan can I make a Slayer Magic it's way different then Dragon or Demon Slayer magic it's called Devil Golem Magic it's a lost magic that is meant to slay Devil Golems Golems made by man to obey orders.Dragonhero1 (talk) 02:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Good Morning, Per-chan. I hope, that was you, who left me a message this morning (message doesn't have signature, so). It is sad, that I can't use them, but If you made them for yourself, I won't insist. Yo can help me with my character? It's cool! I was just about to finish the article about Dante de Grand. I think I can share some of my ideas with you. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 11:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) 1. So, I want to make Dante a requip-mage. For example, I want to use Devil Arms from Devil May Cry franchise. What you thnk about it? 2. If you created Divine Tools for your story, what prevents me to create My Tools for my story? For example, Hellish or Sinning Tools or Soul Weapons... What you thnk about it? ;'D 3. I want to ask you something about Spirit Slayer Magic. Can a canon spirit use this magic? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 15:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) One, of course, I will rename all the weapons I will take from Devil May Cry, don't worry. Two, can you help me with them then? I don't sure, that I can create an interesting article like yours, so. Three, okay. Four, Per-chan, can you do me a favor and put my Aririki brothers in Third Generation Dragon Slayers table? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 23:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Em, Per-chan. Thank you, but, eeeeeh, you have missed Shikumo with table somehow. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and in Third Generation Dragon Slayers table, make Heaven Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic as Storm Dragon Slayer Magic, please. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for make you irritate, I don't want to do it, but in DS-table make it like (use this code): Storm Dragon Slayer Magic [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, Per-chan, thank you =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan. I want to make a guild, but it seems, that the guild mark, which I want to use, is used here like a Tartaros guild mark. So, my question is: can I use this symbol for my guild or no? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 01:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm new and not really sure about most rules. I have my own character but can they be related to an actual canon character? I'm having a problem with the image on the template I'm using. It's not showing up, is there a way to fix that too? Mhm Yea, don't worry about that. 04:06:48 Mon No, there's nothing wrong with it. Far as I see, you're not obligated to answer their questions in reality. Anon users don't contribute to the wiki and too many times in the past, does one find themselves giving a detailed answer that is all for naught. Actual signed in users are what matter most. Personally, sometimes I answer anon questions and sometimes I just tell them to "sign in before I answer any questions" or something like that. 04:12:34 Mon Far as I see, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not a matter of good or bad job. 04:56:38 Mon Lol, not yet. 14:28:24 Wed Not to Be a Bother Sorry for plaguing you as much as I do. There was an idea that I consulted Ash on and he said I could show it to you. Simply, it's a dual DS magic, and all details on it can be found in my sandbox, where I've tried to put as much logic into it as I could. This is it. I hope it works, and thanks for bearing with me. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm Hey Per it's Sone here, so I'm planning on doing an RP with Nowie and we got an idea that during the plot, the antagonist would do a bunch of crazy crap. Anyways, what I'm trying to get to is the fact that to do this crazy crap, our side does even crazier crap than usual. Would it be alright if there was an artifact that could in a method attract a Dragon? and also, assuming that the mage in question was strong enough, would you be alright with the concept that they use Human Subordination Magic to transform themselves into a Dragon? Thepreciousone (talk) 11:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Anti Ethernano Hello Guild Master Perchan, this is Forest Dragon Slayer. Over the weekend, I got an idea in my head for the ability of a new character. in fact, he's in my sandbox now. Anyway, I've been playing around with the idea of somebody using anti ethernano. Let's say a person with no magic in their body gets it into their bodies from a young age and becomes immune to it? I was thinking about making this character a human test subject for this. Also, I wanted him to be able to control the anti ethernano in his body and at most be able to create a small aura of it around him or extend it to a weapon he's holding. I just wanted to know if this was okay since I heard you were going to make a page for anti ethernano and say that only demons could use it. I just thought it'd be cool for him to use. Best regards Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the permission. Here's the link for him if you want to check whether he follows rules or something. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kurogane_Kenshin. I have focused more on his martial art skills as well as his sword skills more and I only allowed him to keep the anti eternano around his body or his sword when he's holding it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Permission Heya Per, Nowie and I decided to go with using the dragon scale. The antagonist will perform a ritual with it to call the dragon and do his thing. So thanks. :) Next, I know I've asked you this many times now, but...may I use Darkness-Make and Light-Make for Ashton Inferna. Ashton is currently under construction and his magic abilities are still undergoing revision. So his page would still be a bit blank. :D So that is all for now. Thepreciousone (talk) 11:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Future Character I had a question (as usual), I know we have to ask permission to make Canon Characters, but as a bit of amusement for myself, I was wondering if I could create Haru Glory (Rave Master) because he technically falls into canon as he appears around chapter 102-104 watching fireworks. It would be a fun easter egg for those who have been keeping up with Hiro Mashima from the start lol. Just let me know what you think. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness! I was expecting to have more proof that he was canon, but that was an easier battle than I expected lol. In any case...thanks! Master Dartz (Talk) 03:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol its all good. No worries. But yea, go ahead :) Master Dartz (Talk) 04:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello I need the romanji and kanji for Trébol François de Jarjayes and Acacia Busiris and Naoko Mitsushima, please. :3JoJolion (talk) 04:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No worries. ^^ Thanks, but you forgot Trébol François de Jarjayes and it was "Naoko Mitsushima", you left out the "s" in front of the "hima". :)JoJolion (talk) 06:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^^JoJolion (talk) 06:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC)